Avestruz
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Para la Joui week. Day #2: Bonds. El futuro es difuso para un pájaro enjaulado.


**Disclaimer: **Gintaka pertenece a Sorachi.

**Prompt: **Joui Week. Day 2/#02. Bonds.

**Personajes:** Joui4. Centrado en Sakamoto.

**Extensión: **Viñeta. 846 palabras.

**Notas: **Hecho con un poco más de detenimiento —mentira— no quería solo publicar un escueto drabble para la week. Trabajo en el día tres y, quizás, si aguanto, pueda hacer hasta el cuatro.

**.**

* * *

**Avestruz.**

Se han encadenado, están tan aferrados a su objetivo que se han forrado prisiones ellos mismos. Por supuesto, la de cada uno pesa de manera diferente, se constituye diferente, pero sigue pesando.

Es invariable el hecho de que están atrapados en sus propias convicciones y no se han dado cuenta de ello. Como pájaros que han perdido la capacidad del vuelo, andando por la tierra sin percatarse de que algo les falta. Chillan y gritan y corren, pero no llegan nunca lo suficientemente alto, es inevitable.

Porque están enjaulados, ridículamente enjaulados.

Gintoki se daña a sí mismo en el empeño constante de andar su camino —ese que ha elegido—, manchado por cargas parecidas a deudas de antaño que no termina nunca de entender. El constante martirio de pagar parece asfixiarlo en su intento de alzarse, amarrándolo al suelo como el hombre que siente _debe_ quedarse, debe hacerlo por motivos de fuerza mayor.

No ve que motivo puede amarrar a una persona en un lugar, ni que deudor se aferraría de esa manera a un contrato a un punto en que es indiscutible ni el prestamista buscaría. Todo es deuda, deber, como si alguien le hubiera pedido alguna vez que cargue las vidas de Edo a sus espaldas, como si alguien le hubiese pretendido ese peso.

Pero Gintoki es terco como un demonio —tramposo, picaresco, terco—, no acepta nada más allá de lo que su espada puede alcanzar —proteger—, absolutamente nada más.

Katsura, en cambio, se destroza, busca siempre salvar algo que ni siquiera necesita ser salvado. Se aferra a ideales nobles que cree valen una vida de miseria. Se aferra a la tierra —es, de seguro, el único que se ata de manera consciente— porque es lo más noble; quedarse, cuidar, no abandonar todo el camino andado y seguir pese a los tropiezos como si nadie tuviese derecho a buscar su felicidad, a permitirse el egoísmo. Se desgarra las uñas al aferrarse a la tierra mojada —empapada en sangre— del _es lo correcto_.

Por supuesto, no ve persona tan loca como para pedirle a Zura —a Zura, precisamente— que cuide Edo y guíe sus pasos. Como si él, con sus ideales férreos y sus métodos contradictorios, fuese el indicado para ser una especie de libertador.

Pero es terco, como todo idiota que pisa el mundo —es su misión, su propósito—, no se mueve de la idea de liberar Edo de la opresión, oprimiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso. Es irónico, esa ironía que solo alguien como Katsura podría lograr. No hace el bien pretendiendo el mal, no hace el mal pretendiendo el bien, Katsura solo hace y en medio del efecto domino producido algo alcanza a la vez que la pelota le rebota en la cara. Es irónico, absurdo, como todo él.

Takasugi es el extremo, el contrario. No hay compañerismo ni altruismo, solo metas propias. Se mutila a sí mismo a la vez que lo hace con el mundo —porque, bien o mal, forma parte de este— y parece ennegrecerse en su constante vaivén de ira y paz; el suave equilibrio que lo mantiene va inclinando la balanza a la vez que, sin pretenderlo siquiera, se va arrancando pluma a pluma de las alas hasta que queda en el suelo, incapaz de siquiera mover estas para intentar aletear un poco. Se desangra en la idea de _cumplir,_ motivado por algo noble —el aprecio, el cariño, el anhelo— oscurecido por una ira que crece —va asemejando odio.

No comprende la oscuridad que lo consume, su insaciable necesidad de venganza. La manera en la que Takasugi se mueve —enfrentándolo todo— solo parece un camino directo a la soledad del alma, sin nada a su lado más que él, y en el otro extremo el mundo. Es negro, negro, oscuro como el abismo que le crece en el pecho con cada victoria y cada derrota. Es negro como un aullido nocturno.

Porque Takasugi es terco como una bestia, aúlla y gruñe como esta sin ceder, sin dar un paso atrás. Tan testarudo como Gintoki, tan cabeza dura como Katsura. Avanza sin mayores lamentos que los de su alma, que se desgarra. Pero no tambalea, no, porque eso no es lo que busca. El busca cumplir, ganar —Takasugi no acepta perder en eso, no puede perder eso.

No acepta, ninguno lo hace. Aferrados, atados, discapacitados. Ninguno se moverá de ahí, ninguna alejará su espada de Edo. Porque ninguno, absolutamente ninguno, es capaz de ver más allá.

A través de la guerra y las perdidas, del dolor y la batalla, ninguno concibe algo que no sea alcanzar la luz que como polillas persiguen.

Y Sakamoto, rezagado —el que, de una u otra manera, no es ellos del todo— trata de entender, trata; porque los estima y siente que necesita hacerlo, pero es consciente a la vez de que da lo mismo, incluso si entiende no cambiara nada. Y él quiere volar.

Con la frente en alto, las alas plegadas, la ilusión inconmensurable. Quiere volar, lejos.

—Gintoki —comprende, y así como comprende, persigue sus propias convicciones—, quiero ir al espacio.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
